Spinal instability is often attributed to undesirable excessive motion between vertebrae and can cause significant pain and morbidity. The instability may result from a number of causes, including abnormalities of the vertebrae, the intervertebral discs, the facet joints, and connective tissue around the spine. These abnormalities may arise from diseases, disorders or defects of the spine from trauma or bone degradation, such as osteoarthritis, or degenerative disc disease. When the spine becomes unstable, the vertebral column becomes misaligned and may produce micromotion between adjacent vertebrae. Vertebral misalignment and micromotion may result in wear to the vertebral bone surfaces and ultimately generate severe pain. These conditions are often chronic and create progressive problems for the sufferer.
Known treatments for spinal instability can include long-term medical management or surgery. Medical management is generally directed at controlling the symptoms, such as pain reduction, rather than correcting the underlying problem. For some patients, this may require chronic use of pain medications, which may alter patient mental state or cause other negative side effects. Surgical treatment typically includes decompression procedures to restore normal disc height, realign the column, and alleviate the pain.
Recently, a variety of interspinous stabilization devices have become available. These devices are typically implanted between the spinous processes of two or more adjacent vertebrae. By stabilizing the spinous processes in this way, significant stress may be taken off the intervertebral discs to prevent disease progression or to improve conditions such as spinal stenosis. In addition, vertebral motion may be controlled without severely altering the anatomy of the spine.
These devices, along with other interspinous stabilization systems, can be secured between adjacent spinous processes using a number of different mechanisms. For example, such devices can include sharp barbs or other surface projections that engage the bony surface of a spinous process. In addition, flexible ligaments or sutures can be placed around the implants and adjacent bone. In some cases, the devices may be rigidly attached to the spinous process using a bone screw or other suitable bone anchor to prevent the interspinous device from migrating or slipping out of position.
It may be desirable in some situations, such as where the spinous process is damaged, weakened, brittle or insufficient in size to serve as a bearing surface, to provide an interspinous stabilization device that can be anchored translaminarly. It is further desirable to provide an interspinous stabilization system that can be configured to provide either dynamic or rigid stability to the affected vertebral segment of the spinal column. For instance, it would be desirable to provide such a system whereby the dynamic stability allows for controlled motion of the adjacent vertebrae being affected. It would be even more desirable to provide the same system having the ability to allow for rigid, fusion-promoting securement if so desired or needed. Further still, it would be desirable to provide a system that can provide the option of either dynamic or rigid stability at different levels of the vertebral segment, while also allowing for multi-level vertebral stabilization.